All That We Need
by irishdragon
Summary: All he wants is to remember. All she wants is for him to remember. But we don't always get what we want. Sometimes we get what we need.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED

* * *

Was this the place? He wasn't sure. It sure felt right, he thought, breathing in the salty air. The white sand and sunset were just like he saw in his dreams. Sure, there were any number of places it could be, he reminded himself. But something about this place just felt right. Even the tropical heat. Which would definitely take some getting used to.

He wished he could remember more. It had been two years now since he woke up in that hospital, and all he could remember was that sunset. A woman had been there with him, holding his hand. He had felt warm. And happy. But every time he tried to focus on her face, the image vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving him more and more frustrated.

Maybe he would at least get some answers here. If he had been here before, someone had to know him, right? He had been a soldier, they had told him at the hospital. A mobile suit pilot, whatever that was. Maybe he could look over at that complex he saw being built off on the next island over. It looked like it could be a military base. But first he would need to find a place to stay.

"Are you going to the ceremony tomorrow?" Erica Simmons asked her friend in between bites of her sandwich, trying to enjoy her lunch break.

Murrue nodded, sipping her drink. "I think I might go tonight also. It would be our second anniversary…," she sighed, expression turning sad.

"I'm sure he would like that," she patted gently patted her friend's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Better. Maybe I've finally started to accept that I won't see him again. At least not in this lifetime."

"What will you do now?"

"Wait for him," she replied without hesitation.

"You know he wouldn't want you to hide yourself away from life forever."

"I know. He told me. But it's not what _I _want."

"You have quite the fan club here, you know," Erica attempted to point out.

She didn't answer, mumbling something incoherent under her breath.

"You're a stubborn one," Erica sighed in defeat.

"So I've been told," she laughed a little, finishing the last of her soda.

* * *

He stared at a stone marker, confused by the dozens of flowers surrounding it. It was a war memorial, he realized as he read the inscription. _And tomorrow is the anniversary. _Had he taken part in the battle? The people at the hospital had told him he had gotten his injuries in space, but if he had been here, maybe he had fought in the battle.

It didn't seem possible a place like this had been touched by war. It was so peaceful. Very much like the place he had woken up in, only much warmer. It seemed like a nice place to live. Would he be able to fit in here? Would he ever find someone who knew him? Would he ever remember his past?

He was so lost in thought, he jumped at the sound of footsteps behind him. It made sense people would be visiting tonight. Turning to leave to give them some privacy, he stopped when the visitor gasped, dropping their flowers onto the rocky ground. It was probably because of his scars. No big deal. He was used to it. Picking up the flowers, he handed them to the visitor with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Are you really here?" Her voice was barely audible. All she could do was stare. This was a dream. It had to be. She was just seeing him like she had so many other times. She would wake up any minute now.

"You know me?" His eyes widened at the visitor's reaction. It seemed like she had seen a ghost. Maybe she really did know him. Would he finally be able to get some answers?

There was a long pause as she attempted to compose herself. "You look like someone I used to know," she managed to get out, attempting to hold back tears. This was turning into more of a nightmare. Hopefully she would wake up soon.

"You _do _know me. If I just looked like someone you used to know, you wouldn't be looking at me like that. Or crying," he pointed out. She didn't say anything for a while, so he took the opportunity to look at her properly. She was beautiful. Easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Maybe she was the one from his dream?

"Blunt as always," she sighed, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Don't worry. You won't. I've been waiting two years to find someone who knew me."

"You came to the right place, then," she managed a very weak smile.

"Are there more?"

She nodded. "You had a lot of friends."

"Were _you _a friend?"

"You could say that," she looked down, expression turning sad again.

"Were we more than friends?"

She nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.

Hating to see her sad for some reason, he gently patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry I don't remember you. If it makes you feel any better, I don't remember anything except the last two years."

"I'm sorry. I just…," she took a deep breath. "I didn't expect this."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault." _It's mine._

"I can go if you want. If it's too much."

"It's alright. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'd want someone to tell me."

"Not if it means causing you pain."

"Your heart's still the same," she smiled a little at that.

"That's good to know," he returned the smile. At least some things were still the same. "Can I see you again?"

She thought about it for a few seconds. It certainly wouldn't be easy, but it was the right thing to do. "Yes. We can meet here Saturday morning."

"Thanks," he smiled again. The same smile she had missed so much. "Can I have your name?"

"Murrue. Murrue Ramius."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks….," she blushed. "Though in public it's Maria. It's a long story," she laughed a little at his confused expression.

"I'll look forward to hearing it."

* * *

He paced back and forth over the rocks, nervous for some reason he didn't quite understand. He glanced around the memorial every few minutes, hoping to catch sight of her. Would she show up? He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. It looked like she had been hit by a train when he asked her if she knew him. It was probably too much.

It was a nice thought that someone had loved him. It wasn't something he knew much about, or even what it felt like. But it was a nice thought. He had sometimes wondered if he had been a bad person. That maybe his amnesia and injuries were some sort of karma coming back to bite him. But if someone like her had loved him, there was no way he could have been.

He waited a while longer until he finally saw her slowly making her way to the memorial. Smiling, he waved. His smile widened when she hesitantly waved back. "I wasn't sure if you would show up."

"I almost didn't," she admitted. She had almost turned around several times. Maybe it would be best to leave the past in the past. Maybe it really would be too much. But he at least deserved some answers. Maybe it would even help him remember.

"Thanks for coming. I know it can't be easy."

"There's a park a couple of blocks over. We can talk there without being overheard."

"Lead the way."

"This is a nice place," he looked around the large park line with dozens of palm and shade trees. There were a few people taking advantage of the cool morning breeze to walk or jog while a few children entertained themselves on the playground.

"It is," she agreed, smiling for what felt like the first time that morning. "I come here after work sometimes."

"What do you do?"

"I thought you wanted to know about yourself," she laughed a little.

"I do, but I want to know about _you_, too."

"I'm an engineer."

"With the military?"

She shook her head. "I gave that up after the war."

"Was that how we met?"

"Yes. You ended up on my ship by accident," she explained, watching a few ducks float by on the small lake in front of their bench.

"Was I a good pilot?

"One of the best. A famous one, actually," she laughed a little when his eyes widened.

"Did we fight for these guys?"

"Not at first. We ended up defecting from the Earth Alliance after they abandoned us. We came here since Orb had been kind to us before."

"Did we fight in that battle the memorial was for?"

"We did. The Alliance attacked Orb, and we helped defend it."

"I was worried I had been fighting for the wrong side," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was thanks to you we found out the Alliance had betrayed us. You saved all of us."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "What happened after we defended Orb?"

"We went to space," she took a deep breath to steady herself for the part she had been dreading most. "We fought the Alliance and ZAFT to try to stop the war. And we did, but…..,"

"Was that how I got hurt?"

She nodded. "You saved us again," she turned her head away, not wanting him to see her tears.

"I'm sorry," he put a hand on her shoulder. "If it's too much, I can leave."

"I'm alright," wiping her eyes, she forced a smile. "What else did you want to know?"

"Are there any good places to eat around here?" He decided a change of subject was in order. She had done more than enough already.

Thankful that he had given her an out, she smiled a little. "There's a café around the corner."

"Will you go too?"

She thought about it for a moment. She probably shouldn't. She should probably keep her distance. If he hadn't remembered anything in two years, the odds weren't great he would remember anything now. And talking to him hadn't seemed to help like she had hoped. But lunch wouldn't hurt, would it? She was hungry. She nodded, not noticing the smile that spread across his scarred face.

* * *

"Do you like it here?" He asked between bites of his sandwich. The café had been a good choice, and a welcome relief from the heat and humidity outside.

She nodded, sipping her tea. "It's home now. Do you?"

"It seems nice, but I could do without the heat."

She laughed a little. "It takes some getting used to, especially for someone from the north."

"That explains a lot," he chuckled. "The place I woke up in was cold. That felt more right for some reason."

"Where was that?"

"Stockholm. Some people from something called Terminal found me and brought me there."

"We help them. They wanted to end the fighting too," she smiled a little. "And make sure it doesn't start again."

"They were nice. They patched me up and helped me learn to walk again. Even got me a job to get me on my feet."

Her expression turned sad again. He had been through so much, and all because of her.

"I'm alright now," he smiled, hoping to cheer her up.

"How long were you there?"

"I was in the hospital for about four months. Once I was well enough, I worked in a factory until I got here a few days ago."

"How did you end up here?"

"There was this commercial for this place that reminded me of a dream. I think it's the only memory I have."

She couldn't help but get her hopes up. If he remembered something, maybe he would remember her. "What did you see?"

"The beach. At sunset. Someone is with me, but I can't see them. It's not much, I know," he sighed in disappointment.

"It's something," she reminded him. "Are you going to stay?"

"Now that I met you," his smile returned when he noticed her blush. "I'll need a job, though."

"I'll talk to my boss. I bet she can find something for you to do."

"Really? You'd do that even though I don't remember?" She was pretty tough. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it if the situation was reversed. He really did have to learn more about her.

"I'll be fine." It wasn't the end of the world. Maybe he would remember, and maybe he wouldn't, but she owed it to him to help as much as she could, despite how difficult it would be for her.

"Thanks for talking to me today. I know it wasn't easy."

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Erica asked, concerned for her friend. She wasn't sure if she could take being around someone who didn't remember her, much less work with them. "I can send him to one of the satellite facilities."

"It's fine. And you are running low on test pilots."

"I know, but I don't want it to make things difficult for you."

"I'm a big girl," Murrue rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sad he doesn't remember. But I am happy he survived. And he's still the same _here_," she placed her hand over her heart.

"Does he have a place to stay yet?"

"He found a small apartment a few blocks away."

"And not far from your house, either," Erica pointed out. "He'll probably want to walk you home every day," she snickered, amused when her friend blushed. "How did he survive?"

"Terminal found him and took him to Scandinavia. I'll have to thank them. I just wish we had found him. Especially since it's my fault he….," she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"It isn't your fault. And he wouldn't want to hear that," Erica gently patted her friend's hand.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to see him again soon?"

"Saturday. I told him I would show him around."

"I bet he liked that idea," Erica snickered.

"He needs to know where things are since he'll be staying."

"That's not it. I bet he just wants to spend time with _you_."

"Maybe," Murrue shrugged. It was a nice thought, she admitted only to herself. That even though he didn't remember her, he might still be attracted to her.

"What will you do if he never remembers?"

"I don't know yet," she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," the older woman smiled. "You don't need to rush into anything."

"Why can't things ever be easy?"

"That's life," Erica pointed out. "Though I have a feeling you'll be okay."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

She knocked on the door. Oddly nervous, she tried to calm her racing heart. She would just be showing him some of the sights and places that might be useful. That was all. Things would be much easier that way.

"Just a minute!" He called out from behind the door. Quickly opening it, he greeted her with a wide smile. "Good morning."

She could only stare. He was wearing nothing but a towel. She was mesmerized by the drops of water rolling down his still chiseled chest. Feeling her cheeks grow warm, she managed to look away.

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Overslept a bit. Not used to this heat yet."

"I can go wait outside if you want," she stammered, doing her best to keep her eyes focused on the floor.

"Nah. It won't take long. Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Have a seat. I won't be long," he turned to go back to the small bathroom, but stopped when he heard a gasp. She fought back tears when she saw the angry scars that crossed his back. "Murrue? Are you okay?"

"I had no idea….," she looked away. "It's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"Your scars. You got them because I wasn't a good enough captain. Because I underestimated a friend."

"These things?" He tried to look over his shoulder at the old injuries. "They're fine now. And knowing I got them saving you and your crew is worth more than a little discomfort," he sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. "Don't blame yourself. I'm alright now. Really."

"You always did know just what to say," she managed a small smile as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm glad," he smiled. "I had wondered if I had been a completely different person."

"Don't worry. You aren't." She noticed he was still holding her hand, but made no move to pull away. Maybe things really would be alright after all, even if he never remembered.

* * *

"Erica said you can start Monday," she mentioned as she relaxed in her chair, enjoying the cool evening breeze from the little restaurant's outdoor patio. It had been a long day, and she was glad to finally have the chance to sit down and relax.

"That's great, but what will I do?" He asked between bites of his burger.

"Test pilot," she answered, laughing when his eyes widened. "We lost several during the war."

"But I don't remember how," he pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll come back to you. She'll start you off in the simulator, so you'll have a chance to get used to things before you pilot a real one."

"But I wanted to work with _you,_" he whined a little, which made her smile. It was nice to know that hadn't changed either.

"You still can sometimes. I help design mobile suits, too. In fact, there's one we made with you in mind."

"Really?" His scarred face lit up in a huge smile. "You're pretty amazing."

"So I've been told," she laughed for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, sipping his beer.

"Sure."

"How did we get together?"

She took a deep breath. She knew this was coming. Had dreaded it, actually. But he deserved to know. "It was gradual," she began, taking a swig of her beer for courage. "I ended up captain after I was the highest ranking officer left when the ship was attacked, and you were someone I could depend on."

He smiled. He was glad he had been able to help her. "Did I chase you?"

"Not at first. We were friends. I was afraid. I had lost someone before. A pilot. But things changed around the time we got to Alaska. I realized how I felt when they sent you away."

"How long was I gone?" He frowned. He didn't really know why, but he hated the idea of having to leave her.

"Not long. You defied orders and came were on your way back to the ship and found out they had left us to die. You saved us, and after that we came here. You kissed me the evening before the Alliance attacked."

"Proves I have good taste," he laughed. "How long were we together?"

"About three months. I wish I had realized sooner. Then we could have...," she looked away. It had been one of her biggest regrets. They could have spent more time together here. Maybe they could've even gone on a real date.

He smiled. "We still can. If that's alright with you. I know I don't remember, but I do know you're important _here_," he tapped his chest.

Her eyes widening, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. It was something she had thought about since the day she saw him at the memorial. Yes, it hurt he didn't remember, but she could remember for both of them. And that didn't mean they couldn't make new memories, right? "I'd like that."

"Really?" His scarred face lit up in a huge grin.

She nodded. She had a second chance, and she wasn't about to waste it.

* * *

"Shot down again," he sighed in frustration. He had been in the simulator for what felt like hours, and he had barely made any progress. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"You're thinking too much," she smiled, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's all up _here,_" she tapped her head. "You just have to unlock it."

"How do I do that? I can't even shoot down one," he grumbled.

"Just take a deep breath and let your instincts take over."

"If you say so," he did as she said, closing his eyes as he tried to clear his mind. For a split second, he could see himself in what looked like a cockpit, expertly operating the controls. He could do this. Opening his eyes, he began another round, this time shooting down several enemy mobile suits before his time was up. "That was fun," he grinned proudly.

"Told you so," she teased. "Erica will be pleased."

"Can I try the one you designed now?"

She laughed. "Easy there. First you have to get the hang of the Astray."

"I will," he vowed, getting ready for another round when his stomach growled loudly. "Though I guess I could use some lunch first," he chuckled.

"Your appetite hasn't changed, either," she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh too.

"Can we go to that amusement park this weekend?" He asked between bites of his sandwich.

"Sure. I hear they have some good roller coasters."

"You haven't been there?"

She shook her head. "It didn't feel right. Having fun, I mean," she admitted.

"You can now. We both can," he reached across the table to gently squeeze her hand. Neither of them had to miss out anymore.

* * *

"Did you have a good time?" He asked as they walked along the beach. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky a dazzling array of colors. He had taken her hand a few minutes ago, and she had made no move to let go. That had to be a good sign.

"I did. Haven't been to one of those since I was a kid," she looked out over the ocean, enjoying the scenery and his company. The day had gone better than she had thought. There had still been some slight reservations that she couldn't get past him not remembering her, but they had evaporated as the day wore on. They had talked and laughed over ice cream and spent hours riding the tallest and fastest roller coasters. She could see more than ever he was still the same on the inside.

"We'll have to go again."

"We will," she agreed. "Which ride did you like best?"

"The one based on a fighter plane."

"I thought so," she giggled.

"Which one did you like best?"

"The race car one."

"That one knocked my breath out," he chuckled.

"I think I might know something else that will," she stopped before pulling him close for a kiss. He was surprised at first, blue eyes widening, but he wasted no time returning it. It was everything he had hoped it would be. He had wanted this, probably since the day he first saw her, but didn't want to rush her. He had decided to wait, no matter how long it took. He knew it would be worth it. What he got was even better.

"That was definitely better than the rides," he smiled, gently tracing her cheek with his fingertips.

"It was," she agreed, tugging him down by the collar for another kiss, this one more intense than the first.

"What brought that on?" He asked, pulling her down to sit on the sand beside him.

"I don't want to waste any more time," she moved closer when he put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was pushing you away. I wasn't sure…,"

"If my lack of memories was too much," he finished for her. "You don't have anything to apologize for. It would be hard for anyone. If the situation was reversed, I'm not sure I could handle it," he admitted. "You're pretty amazing."

"I try," she laughed, snuggling against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Was it as good as that time on the bridge you told me about?"

She nodded, watching as the sun finally sank below the horizon. "Maybe even better. Since I thought I had lost you."

"Well you found me now, and I'm not going anywhere," he kissed the top of her head. This was where he belonged. Right here by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was awesome!" He grinned as he lowered himself from the mobile suit. It had been his first chance to pilot a real Murasame, and he had enjoyed every minute of it. He had been a little tentative at first, but quickly gained confidence, even managing a few tricks.

"You did great. But I don't think barrel rolls were part of the test," she teased. She had been a little worried during the test, but it was nice to see him so happy. He deserved it.

"Probably not, but they were fun," he chuckled. "Battleships probably aren't meant for them, either."

"You heard about that?"

"Sure did. That Murdoch guy told me."

"I'll have a word with him later," she grumbled.

"Why? It worked, didn't it? And besides, it's pretty amazing. I doubt many captains would have the courage to try something like that."

"Thanks," she blushed a little. "Did you find any problems with the Murasame?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "You did a hell of a job designing that thing."

"It was meant as a tribute. Especially the mobile armor mode."

"Thank you," he pulled her close for a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. "That means a lot."

"I'm glad you liked it."

* * *

"I think I saw something when I was up there. Not sure if it was a memory." He mentioned later that evening as they sat together curled up on her sofa. She had cooked dinner for him, and now they were sharing a bottle of wine over a movie.

"What did you see?"

"It was just a flash. I could see the moon really close and a lot of explosions."

"It was probably the Grimaldi Front. Where you got your nickname."

"I had a nickname?"

She nodded. "The Hawk of Endymion."

"That sounds sort of familiar. Do you know what happened there?"

"You were the leader of a team of pilots with exceptional spatial awareness. You managed to shoot down five ZAFT mobile suits. Something no one thought was possible with a mobile armor."

"Do you know what happened to the rest of my team?"

"They didn't make it. The Alliance blew up the whole base, not caring who got caught in the blast. You were lucky to be far enough away. That's how you knew what they were planning in Alaska and were able to save us." She reached over to squeeze his hand when she noticed his expression had turned sad.

"Do you know more about my past?"

"Some," she took a sip of her wine. "Though you might not want to hear it."

"Did I have a bad childhood?"

She nodded. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to cause him any pain. But didn't he deserve to know the truth?

"It's okay. You can tell me," sensing her hesitation, he smiled gently as he pulled her closer.

Snuggling as close as she could get, she told him everything she knew. Everything he had confided in her after Mendel. How Kleuze had tried to destroy the world at Jachin Due. He listened carefully, holding her hand the whole time. "That's all I know," she said when she finished.

"Thanks for telling me," he lightly traced her cheek with his finger. "I kind of had a feeling not all of it was happy."

"Some of it was. Like the first time you got to fly a plane."

"And my time with you," he added with a kiss to her forehead. "Was your childhood happy?"

"It was. I grew up in California. I went to the beach a lot with my parents and friends. My dad taught even taught me how to surf."

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure. We can start this weekend."

"How did you end up in the military?"

"I got an engineering scholarship to the academy. After I graduated, I went into the reserves so I could teach there. They called me up to active duty a few years later to work on the new mobile suits."

"I bet you were a good teacher."

"Thanks," she smiled, finishing the last of her wine. "I do miss it sometimes, but I like getting my hands dirty at Morgenroete."

"Do you miss being captain?"

She laughed. "Not a bit. Especially not all the paperwork."

"Did I help with that?"

"Yes, even though you had to work on your mobile suit. I could never thank you enough. Though sometimes I thought you had ulterior motives," she teased.

"I probably did," he chuckled, wrapping his arms securely around her. "Can you blame me? You're beautiful."

"Flattery like that will get you everywhere," she laughed before pulling him down for a kiss that he wasted no time returning.

* * *

"I think piloting is easier," he grumbled, collapsing on the beach towel they had laid out earlier.

"That's because you already knew how to pilot," she pointed out. "It just takes time. It took me a few weeks before I got the hang of it," she sat down beside him after setting her surfboard down. "Don't worry. You'll get there," she ruffled his wet hair.

"Have you been out here since the war ended?"

She shook her head. "It never felt right."

"We can come out here as much as you like, then," he reached across to hold her hand. "Especially if I can see you more often in that," he pointed at the bikini she wore.

"You really haven't changed," she huffed, though inwardly flattered. His reaction had been everything she had hoped for. There had still been some worry he didn't feel the same way about her, but that vanished when she pulled off her shorts and tank top when they arrived at the beach that morning.

"That's good to know," he grinned rakishly, causing her hear to skip a few beats.

She sighed in mock annoyance, solidly thumping his chest with a towel.

"I saw more of that dream," he said a little while later after they had found a café to escape the afternoon heat.

"What did you see?" She asked, sipping her iced coffee.

"I could see you. You looked worried."

"I was. About what the Alliance would do. About letting someone in again," she stared down at her drink.

"Did I help?"

She nodded. "You helped me realize some risks are worth taking. That I couldn't hide from happiness anymore."

"Thank you. For giving me a chance. Then and now," he leaned over to kiss her cheek before eating a piece of the chocolate cake they were sharing.

"You're welcome," she smiled. She had made the right choice. Both times.

"So how are things going with the boyfriend?" Erica asked as they went over repair plans for one of the fleet's largest ships.

"Good," Murrue didn't look at her friend, knowing full well what she was trying to find out. "He's starting to remember a little more."

"How much does he remember?"

"Just flashes so far. He remembers being here."

"That's good news. Your fan club isn't happy he's here though."

"I don't have a fan club."

"You do, and _he_ doesn't like it," she chuckled. "You should've seen the looks he was giving them the other day."

She just sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Any plans for the holiday weekend?"

"We're going to that wine festival at that new resort up in the mountains."

"A romantic weekend, huh? Bet you won't see much of the festival," Erica snickered.

"Why do I tell you anything?"

"Don't tell me that isn't what you had planned," she cackled.

"Maybe," she laughed, giving up. There was no winning with her.

"Just don't wear yourselves out too much. I need you both back here Tuesday," she added with a wink, enjoying watching her friend's face turn pink.

* * *

"Where did you learn to drink like _that_?" He whistled as he opened the door to their room. "You had twice as much as me."

"The academy," she giggled, her cheeks pink from all the wine she had sampled at the festival.

"Can I see it more often?"

"Sure. But don't try to keep up with me, or you'll regret it," her smile turned mischievous when he closed the door, tracing his cheek with her finger.

"So this is a side effect, huh?" He chuckled, pulling her close. Kissing her, he groaned when she pressed her hips against his. "You have no idea how long I've been dreaming about his," he growled hungrily into her ear.

"I think I have an idea," she purred, placing kisses to his jaw before taking his hand and leading him to the large bed, pulling him down on top of her.

"What time is it?" He yawned, running his fingers through her hair.

Lifting her head up from where it had been resting on his chest, she looked at the clock through half-closed eyes. "Almost five," she mumbled drowsily, laying her head back down.

"That late, huh?" He laughed, pulling her closer.

"We had a lot of lost time to make up," she pointed out.

"That's true. And we still have a lot more," he kissed the top of her head. "We can try out the hot tub tomorrow."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," she yawned. "Thank you. For coming back to me."

"I should be the one thanking you. For giving me a chance even though I didn't remember. And for helping me find out who I was."

"We're even then," she looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"I love you, you know," he kissed her before settling back down against the pillow.

"Love you too," she closed her eyes, unable to stay awake any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I remembered something else," he mentioned between spoonfuls of ice cream as they lounged on her sofa, enjoying a big soccer match.

"What did you see?" She rolled her eyes when he stole some of her ice cream.

"I think it was in the hangar. You were floating and you were worried you wouldn't make it in time."

"Too see you off. I knew I was tempting fate, but I wanted to see you," she snuggled against his chest, afraid he would disappear like he had in so many of her dreams.

"And I promised I'd be right back," he wrapped his arms around her when he noticed her expression turn sad. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise."

"You did," she pointed out. "You just took a while keeping it."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," he chuckled, ruffling her hair before he stole another spoonful of her ice cream. "Did we make any plans?"

She shook her head. "I was too scared. You tried a few times, but I didn't want to think about the future," she smiled ruefully. "I always regretted it."

"What did you want?"

"Nothing too complicated. A nice house near the ocean. A good job. But most of all, I wanted _you_ there."

"I am now," he reminded her with a quick kiss.

"I was thinking something more permanent."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

She nodded. "I'm tired of waking up alone."

"Me too," he agreed. "Then it's settled," he grinned, pulling her close for a hug. "Didn't really like that apartment anyway."

"Shall we celebrate?" She whispered seductively before kissing him.

"Sounds good to me," he chuckled as she pushed him down on the sofa, the soccer match long forgotten.

* * *

She felt like she was floating, enveloped by the cold and darkness of what looked like space. _How can I be here? I thought I was back home. With him. _She could see the pinpricks of lights of what she assumed were stars, while a few lights flashed off in the distance. Floating closer, she could see battleships exchanging fire while mobile suits buzzed across the emptiness, some exploding in clouds of fire. _Archangel _was there too, locked in a stalemate with _Dominion. Jachin Due,_ her half asleep mind realized.

She saw a very familiar mobile suit threw itself in front of her ship just as _Dominion_ opened fire. She could still hear his voice, cheerful and confident even though he faced certain death, still telling her he could make the impossible possible. She watched in horror as Strike exploded in front of her, fragments of the once powerful suit floating past her. "Mwu!" She bolted up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's alright. I'm here," his deep voice soothed, rubbing her back to calm her.

She shook her head. "You're just a dream. I saw it. You can't be here."

"I'm real," he reassured, pulling her close as she cried. "And I won't go anywhere anymore," he promised, gently wiping away her tears.

"How do I know you're real?" She asked, her voice shaky, afraid that he would disappear like he had so many other times.

He placed her hand over his heart. "Does that feel real?"

"I don't know. I….," she could feel his steady heartbeat. It certainly felt real. But so had her dreams.

"What about this?" He kissed her, lightly at first, but it quickly intensified.

"I think I might need more proof," she whispered.

"That can be arranged," he kissed her again, pulling her down on the bed.

"Do you still think I'm not real?" He asked a little while later, gently tracing patterns on her arm.

"No. You're real, alright," she sighed contentedly, enjoying the attention. "I used to see you sometimes," she reluctantly admitted. "But when I tried to move closer, you would disappear. I was worried I was going crazy."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "But like I said earlier, you're stuck with me now."

"That's right" she mumbled before drifting off, this time to much better dreams.

* * *

Blinking open her eyes to adjust to the brightness, she reached over to where he would be and frowned when she realized he wasn't there. How long had she been asleep? They had spent all of the morning in bed, and a nap had sounded good, but it looks like she overslept. It was nearly dinner time. And something smelled funny. Like burned food. Pulling on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, she made her way to the kitchen. "Mwu? What's going on?"

"Sorry," he turned around, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I wanted to make your birthday special. Guess I need a few more lessons, huh?"

"Probably so," she agreed with a laugh, kissing his cheek as she peeked over his shoulder to see the burnt remains of whatever it was he had tried to make. "But you didn't need to go to any trouble. It's already special because _you're_ here."

"Really?"

"Really. My last two birthdays, my wish was that you could be here."

"What do we do now?"

"We can try that pizza place near the beach.

"Lead the way," he agreed. Maybe the evening wouldn't be a total disaster after all.

* * *

"So did you have a nice birthday?" He asked a little while later as they walked along the shore, watching the moonlight sparkle on the calm ocean.

"I did," she squeezed his hand. "Thanks to you," she ran her fingers over the opal pendant he gave her over dinner and drinks. "I can't believe my wish was answered."

"Someone must be looking out for us," he smiled. "What was your wish this year?"

"I already have everything I want."

"Any wishes for tonight?"

Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered something in his ear, grinning impishly at the goosebumps her suggestion caused.

"What are we waiting for them?" He chuckled as they began making their way home. The bath, and a long night, awaited them. The perfect way to end the best birthday she had ever had.


End file.
